Carbot Animations Wikia:Rules and Regulations
This page is under construction The following page is a list of rules and regulations that concern creating new pages and edits for ''CarBot Animations''' StarCrafts, WowCraft, HeroStorm, etc.,'' starting topics, online chats and comments, and contributing information and facts on this wiki. Do's Since it is free for anyone to create new pages, contribute information and add trivia, this wiki concerns general information about ''CarBot Animations's cartoon series. Here is a list of rules when editing a page: Page Editing * Follow the episode template here. * Italize original game titles, company and main CarBot Animations projects. * The subject of every article at the first paragraph should be bold. * Mentioning an episode on trivia should be written between two quotation marks, and it should have a hyperlink once per page section. * Mentioning a unit and character should also have a hyperlink once per page section so that a user will know who it is and where the unit originally comes from (StarCraft Wiki , World of WarCraft Wiki '', etc) Article Requirements * '''Episodes' ** Plot summary is required for every episode of the series. It should be detailed enough in every scene from the beginning to the plot and finally the ending, Characters that are featured in the episode should be mentioned. Cameos should not be added literally as they are not part of the story except write these under "Characters" list section since they're just part of special appearance and easter egg. ** Trivia is also needed in order to let people know the episode connections, episode references, in-game references and inside jokes on every episode. * Units ** Units are under "Characters" section, even if they are unnamed. They are the most significant part of the episode. * Characters * List of episodes ** Every CarBot Animations ''series should have list of episodes. Whenever there are new episodes, add a new row on the lowermost table of "List of series Episodes" and lowermost section of latest season (Except for below the "special series of episodes" such as "Heroes of the Dorm").'' Comment Sections/Forums Comments are all welcomed on every page. However, there are rules pertaining on public comment section and forums so be sure to follow them as shown: * Be polite to each other, even though you live on a specific place. * Be open-minded to each other's opinions. Opinions are user's comments under his or her ideas that doesn't affect the CarBot Animations. * You can edit your comment if you are unsure about what you have written. * Do write your comments with correct English grammar and composition. Avoid using foreign languages because it would confuse other native users. * When you start a forum, be sure to write a title and description well so that every user will understand what to reply with threads. Don't's Strictly said, there are things that user shouldn't do for users, even if you have freedom of speech. Violating the "don't's" would cause chaos and distrust with other users and administrators: Page Editing * Do not make an episode page in your own style. Every episode article should be harmonious and repetitive as shown here. * Do not capitalize unit names and races except the Blizzard's ''heroes, characters and places. * Vandalism is forbidden as it is commonly against literary rules. Do not post unwanted stories, quotes and off-topic articles. * Do not use first person "I" for every article when it pertains viewers and ''CarBot Animations fans. * Do not overuse/repeat words to avoid wordiness and the repetition of word usage. Comment Sections/Forums However, aside from being polite and courteous when leaving comments and posts on threads and * Do not write spam or unwanted advertisements about different topics outside Blizzard Entertainment. ''This wiki is not a place for comment trolls, internet adverts, etc. * Do not start a flame war by comparing ''CarBot Animations ''to another parody series created by someone else, to a video game ''StarCraft, World of WarCraft, Heroes of the Storm,'' etc., ''and to their original, canon stories. ** These cartoons are made for fun, NOT for making fun of ''Blizzard Entertainment's ''video games. * Never use swear words and foul languages. It would insult not only the Fandom users but also the administrators.